


after the doves fly away

by summerdayghost



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, HOMER - Works, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Hate Sex, Horniness, M/M, Mocking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Hector came across Achilles unarmed.OrHector didn’t even mind he was being fucked by a murderer.





	after the doves fly away

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of sleeping with the enemy. This is closer to 1000 words than 100 words.

When it came down to it Hector didn’t know that much about Achilles. He knew that his name meant pain. He didn’t know why. Perhaps whoever had named him saw him for the monster he was. Perhaps they had helped create that monster.

His name was rather fitting with the rest of Hector’s knowledge of him. Achilles had done many things, many awful things. Hector didn’t witness them all. There were simply too many for any one man who wasn’t Achilles himself to keep track of.

Word of everything he wasn’t there to see somehow got back to him. He had heard stories of split skulls and tangled limbs. Stories of blood stained rivers and gore so smashed it could not be told exactly what it had been before Achilles touched it. These stories were entirely told by soldiers who tried to hide their fear behind fascination. Yet, no story they told about Achilles was made up or embellished like it may have been for any other enemy. It was too much for Hector.

Out of all the people he had slaughtered the face of every single one of them to Hector would always be Troilus. Sweet Troilus, not even twenty. He had been the one to find the body. There was no question it was Achilles. He even bragged about it later. But exactly what had happened and in what order was indeterminable. The soldiers were smart enough to quiet down their speculation around Hector and other members of the royal family. Not that Hector’s nightmare’s didn’t try their best to fill in what they might had said.

He didn’t envy the servants who had to clean all that blood off of Apollo’s shrine. Hector had seen war plenty, but when he saw that he didn’t understand how that blood could have all come from little old Troilus. There was so much of it and it was everywhere. Whether Apollo would have actually wanted his shrine cleaned if he would have wanted the blood to stay as a poetic reminder Hector was not sure. What he was sure if was that he could not bear to see it himself.

But who Achilles was as a man Hector knew nothing. Well, nothing besides the fact that he may not have had enough of a soul to qualify as a man. Something that could do _that_ to his youngest brother was not a creature of mercy or heart.

When he got to see Achilles alone he found that he looked much younger up close. Every year younger than Hector he was could be seen (as could every year older than Troilus he had been).

As much as Hector would have loved to attack him then and there his honor would not allow it. Achilles was unarmed. He had probably wandered over here on an absent minded stroll. Besides they quickly found something else to do.

It turned out that Achilles had the sort of cock that would make any healthy boy scream in joy. The sort of cock Hector preferred long before his married days. The sort of cock he had been missing lately.

“Look at you, the great Hector, positively aching to be fucked,” was the first thing Achilles said to his face.

Hector had thought he had discreetly eyeing Achilles’s physical form. Apparently the way his mouth watered and the way that lust shone in his eyes were not discreet enough if Achilles had detected them. It was embarrassing but he didn’t contradict Achilles.

It had been a while since Hector had been fucked by man. He had never been fucked by a younger man before, but there was a first time for everything. Even stuff he had never imagined happening before. Hector let the fondness in his heart of those old memories guide his next moves.

The only way he could have felt more nostalgic would have been if there was a second Achilles (or at least another man) there to fuck his throat as well. That had been what Hector had truly enjoyed in his younger years, being thoroughly used by men on both ends with neither of them caring for his pleasure, just how nice his holes were. The concept alone was what had made him the hardest.

Or at least that was what used to make him hardest. Hector was already full erect and hardly anything had even happened yet. All he’d done was remove his armor to let Achilles look at him. The way Achilles’s eyes raked over him made him feel like a sex object which his cock very much appreciated.

Achilles didn’t make him beg for it, although that may have been because in a way he already had. He had picked a position where Hector could still see his face. Achilles’s arrogant little smirk disgusted Hector to his core.

Yet he couldn’t complain. They were at an angle where every thrust was pure pleasure better than the last. Achilles was fucked him with more violence than anyone else had ever dared. The rough and hard sex excited him in ways that scared him. It made him see stars when he closed his eyes. He loved it.

Hector didn’t even mind that he was being fucked by a murderer. Most men these days were murderers. Ever Hector himself was a murderer.

A laughter resided not quite in Achilles’s voice, “Your brother was… shall we say better acquainted with your name then you would know by the time of his death.”

There two things Achilles could have meant by that. Hector didn’t like either of them. They both made him sad, but in different ways. One made sad in the sharp way while the other made him sad in the cold way.

It was then had Hector had his orgasm. Hector came shuddering and screaming. It had been a long time since it had felt that wonderful if it ever had at all. He tried his best to block out which of the two possibilities had filled his heart with the yearning to push him over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> If there was anything that went untagged you think should have been tagged let me know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
